A Love Story
by Sango94
Summary: So your name is Ayame and you have long redishorange hair,and green eyes. Your outfit is like koga’s only blue and white with some pink. You also have a hoodie over your outfit and a band that runs across your head,and a fang necklace around your neck.


**HEY EVERYBODY THIS IS AYANE, SANGO'S SISTER IM WRITING HER STORY SO ENJOY IT BUT SHE WROTE IT IM JUST TYPING IT IM GOOD AT THAT ANY WAY ILL SHUT UP AND LET YOU READ ENJOY!!!**

SUMMERY: So your name is Ayame and you have long redish orange hair, and green eyes. Your outfit is like koga's only blue and white with some pink. You also have a hoodie over you out fit and a band that runs across your head, and a fang necklace around your neck and you have a sword, and you are 16 years old and a demon, so alrighty then enjoy!!!!

Its just about 3:00 in the morning when Ayame wakes up, "damn I never get any sleep" Ayame says while stretching and heading out of the hut. It was still pitch black and the wind was blowing very hard. Ayame decided to take a walk to try to wake up.

On her way there she felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped out her sword (CRIMSON MIST) It was just like tetsugia only a different name. To her surprise it was Inuyasha.

"Hey hold it I'm not here to fight" he said stepping back. Ayame put her sword away and said In a pissy tone "then don't fucking scare me like that and I wont hurt you."

"Ha!! You hurt me? Inuyasha said so you think your a tough huh? I like that attitude, keep it up and you'll be a good fighter, well never as good as me but pretty close.

Ayame glared at him but asked "want to go for a walk?" Inuyasha thinks for a minute and says "sure but it is pretty early and dark, are you sure the almighty hunter wants to go out?"

"Oh shut up and come on! Ayame said" So they both walked and came to a big ocean , Ayame picked up a rock and threw it into the water, it skipped a few miles and stops and stops and sinks.

Ayame sighed and plopped herself down. Inuyasha walked over to her and puts his arm around her shoulder. Ayame leaned against him and ask "why do we have to be this way Inuyasha? Why can't we be normal?"

He looks up and says "because we're special , we are a different type sure but everyone, demon or human everyone shares the same earth, the same air, the same birth but just different races that's all."

Ayame was lost in thought but go jerked back when she realized Inuyasha's face was only a few inches away from hers. She blushed and stood up blushing madly. "I'm going back everyone should be up by now" and with that she walked away.

"Why did I do that? Now he must think I like him! Stupid, stupid me she thought suddenly a chill fills the air and her nose goes wild as the stench of a horrid demon fills the air. "NARKU!!" she thought as she ran back to find Inuyasha. She eventually run into him and blurt out "Inuyasha, Naraku, Hut, Warn everyone, gotta g" but was cut short when he puts his finger on her lips.

"I know I feel it too, we have to go tell everyone." So they both race off to the hut, when Ayame got there it was empty suddenly she heard a scream "KAGOME" both Ayame and Inuyasha said. Ayame ran to ocean when she saw Naraku holding all of her friends (Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome) They were all above the raging ocean with a barrier. Inuyasha!, Ayame!, Don't move! Naraku is tricking you, he just wants the shikon jewel shards from you but don't worry and he is controlling Kirara so be extra careful. Kagome said"

"Silence Wench" Naraku turns to Ayame "If you ever want to see your friends again you will hand over the shikon jewel shards you have." Over my dead ass you bastard" she shouted with rage encircling through out her body.

"That can be arranged Kirara get them Naraku said." Kirara comes snarling and slashing at Ayame like a angry mother protecting he pups. Ayame dodges easily and pulls out Crimson Mist. "Transform" she shouted and the sword turned miracously big.

Ayame hit Kirara on the back sending her straight to the ground, but the fights not over yet, She gets up and flames incircle her body, she gets up and bites Ayame's shoulder digging through the bone. She caused Ayame to slam down on the ground on her back.

"Ayame" Inuyasha yells pulling out tetsugia and slamming Kirara in the side. He picked Ayame and cradled her in his arms. "Inuyasha look out here she comes". He dodges just in time to miss Kirara's sharp fangs. Ayame got wobbly and wearily, Kirara lifts her up and throws her in the ocean. She almost blacked out but before she did she saw Kirara ripping and slashing and Inuyasha screaming your name.

**HEY AYANE KAZARAGI HERE IM JUST SAYING HI AND THIS CHAP IS SHORT I KNOW AND YES THERE WILL BE LEMON BETWEEN INUYASHA OR MABEY SESSHOMARU I DON'T KNOW ANY WAY YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO SO DO IT PEACE**

JA NE


End file.
